When Opposites Collide
by isTrickster
Summary: The story of opposites attract with one another. Follow the story of how they came to be. Natsu X Juvia. Rated M for safety.
1. Prologue: Night Time Story

**_Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima._**

 ** _To Clarify: I am not saying these two should be together. This was a idea in my head. Please, read it as a story, not just read it as "some body who wrote this saying that these two are the best paring."_** ** _Enjoy._**

 _Forest._

 _Middle of a fresh breezy night._

 _A small open field with green grass, with oak trees around._

 _In the field, was a man, and two boys. One boy was older, about 11 and the other boy, was 7. The eldest had light blue hair and black eyes, like the man sitting next to him. He was wearing a dark blue sweater with black pants and black shoes. The youngest had pink hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a white sleeve shirt with black shorts and brown slippers. He had a red scarf around his neck. Finally, the man, looked to be in his early 30's. He had pink hair and black eyes, like the eldest. He was wearing a crimson red coat with black plants and black slippers. Like the youngest, he was wearing a scarf but it was checkered pattern._

 _The trio were sitting on this dark green blanket. They all looked up at the sky, where the moon was shining, the stars were buring, and the galaxy was showing. Some would say, it was beautiful._

 _As they were sitting, the eldest boy, open his mouth._ "Dad, can I ask you something?" _The man turn his head to the boy who was sitting to his right._ "What's up little man?" _The boy turn his head as well and looked at his father._ "How did you and mom fall in love?" _The man was taken aback from this question._ "W-why do you want to know?" _The boy open his mouth once more._ "Well... back at the guild, auntie Cana was telling a story about how mom was always head over heels with uncle Gray back in your guy's days. I was wondering why mom loved you more than Gray.", _the boy said bluntly._

 _This caught the attention of the youngest, who turn his head towards the two._ "I wanna know too!", _he said. The man rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously._ "Well... it's uh.. long, exciting, tough, complicated, and weird story.", _The man said._ "Tell us!", _both boys said in unison._ "You sure? Like I said, it's a long story." _The boys nodded their heads fast._ "Uh... well.. where do I even begin? I guess I could start when it happen. Maaannn... it's been so many years." _The man put his right arm around the eldest and his left around the youngest and brought them closer to him._

"listen up boys, I'm only gonna tell this once. So don't doze off and listen.", _He said._

"Let me tell you the story of how we fell in love."

 _To be continued._

 ** _Thank you for ready._**

 ** _Reminder: This is just a story, not "this is the best ship" story._**

 ** _Don't criticized the parring, criticized the story._**

 ** _Anyways, please review and tell me what you think._**

 ** _More coming soon._**

 ** _Goodbye, see you later._**

 ** _-isTrickster._**


	2. Chapter 1: The Letter That Started It

**_Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima._**

 ** _Anahgem: I'm glad you find the prologue exciting. I'll try to put out as many as I can._**

 ** _rufus264: Thank you._**

 _X79_ 3.

 _On a hot summer day in the City of Magnolia, there was a Guild. That guild was known as Fairy Tail. In it, was the most powerful wizards in all of Fiore. But, we're not here to focus on all of them._

 _Instead, we'll focus our attention on a certain pink haired mage._

 _His name is Natsu Dragneel._

 _We find Natsu at the quest bored with Happy, Wendy, and Carla. They were all looking at the quest bored, finding another mission._

 _Natsu was wearing his checkered scarf, a sleeveless black trim, crimson red waistcoat that showed off his muscles and bare chest with black trousers and black slippers_. _He had his arms crossed, his eyes were squinting at the bored. Looking like he was thinking way too hard._ "mmmmm... this hurts my head.", _he said. Wendy looked at Natsu, and smiled awkwardly._

 _Wendy had her hair in a pony tail. She was wearing a baby blue_ _sleeveless blouse with brown shorts and black slippers. She had her arms behind her, her eyes continued to stare at Natsu._ "M-maybe you shouldn't think that hard Natsu. It should be easy looking for a job. I mean look, there is a escort mission where we're escorting a rich couple and protecting them from bandits." _Natsu looked at the post, he shook his head in disagreement._ "Naawww... it's too easy. I want a challenge, I want something where I'm chasing down a notorious criminal.", _Natsu said, smirking._ "But... the reward looks really good, 100,000 jewels.", _Wendy said._

"That don't matter. What matters is how good the job is. Money is not a priority to me.", _he said._ "But food is.", _Carla said._ "You need food, but you need money to buy food.", _she then added._

 _Carla was resting on Wendy's head. She wore a white dress, Exceed size._ "Didn't you say you were hungry before you came here and said you don't have any money at the moment?" _Natsu looked a bit uncomfortable with that question._ "Uhh... yeah... I forgot.", _he said, rubbing his neck and smile awkwardly._ "Ahhh... Natsu, always forgetting the important things in life.", _Happy said._

 _Happy was on Natsu's shoulder, resting as well. Happy only had a green vest, he changed his green backpack to a brown one. Natsu frowned at Happy when he said that._ "Shut it Happy. I don't always forget." _Happy rolled his eyes,_ "remember the time when you left Lucy in a other town in a hospital after she broke her leg and was recovering after a mission, and you were too excited to remember she was even with you, so you left her there until a few days when she came back very upset."

 _Natsu looked at Happy, confused._ "I did?", _he said. Happy went wide eye_. "You even forgot that?!", _Happy yelled._ "Hey! Watch it! You're screaming in my ear!", _Natsu shouted, rubbing his ear. Carla sigh in annoyance while Wendy stood there feeling awkward._

 _Natsu then grunted._ "Maaann... I wish Erza would have taken me with her on that S-class quest to fight that sea monster. Why did she only taken frosty with her?" "That's because the mission evolves being on a ship and we all know how you can "handle" those. You would have been in the way.", _Wendy said. Natsu felt a bit sick thinking about that_. _When he stopped thinking about the ships, he stomp his foot._ "So what? I could have used Happy to fly me around." "For how long before Happy gets tired or injured?", _Carla said._

"Aye...", _Happy said._

 _When Natsu was about to give up and head home, Wendy spoke up._

"What's this?", _she said._ _Natsu looked at Wendy._ "What's what?" "This...", _she replied._ _She reach for this paper that was behind this other paper. She pulled it from the bored. This paper was very different than the rest of the ones on the bored. It had no pictures, no reward, or even coloring, it was simply a letter written in a strange language._

 _The group looked confused_. _None of them knew what it was, they never saw a language this complicated._

"The hell does this mean?", _Natsu said._ "I don't know Natsu-san. I... never seen any thing like this.", _Wendy replied._ "What is it doing here then? Who put this here?" _Natsu looked towards the bar to where Mirajane was._ "Hey Mira, did you see whi put this here?" _Mirajane looked at Natsu while cleaning a mug._ "No Natsu, I'm afraid not." _Natsu looked back at the paper, disappointed._ "Damn... Lets ask Levy then.", _he suggested._ _Wendy shook her head as a no._ "I'm afraid she's not here, I last saw her with Shadow Gear heading for the train station on my way here."

 _Natsu grunted in disappointed._

"Could we try using magic? That sometimes works.", _Happy said._ "mmm... not a bad idea Tomcat.", _Carla said._

 _Wendy tried pouring magic into it, but nothing happen._ "Mm... nothing..." _Natsu reach for the paper._ "Let me try." _As soon as he touch the paper, it began to glow. The group stared at it wide, watching the strange language changing._ _It change to what they are used to._ "It-it change! I can read it now!", _Wendy said, surprised._ _Happy got off of Natsu and started to hover over the letter. He looked back at Natsu._ "What did you do?" _Natsu shrugged,_ "I don't know... I just touched it, that's it." _Happy went back to looking at the letter._

"What does it say?", _he said. Wendy hold the paper right up to her face and began to read:_

"Darkest is coming.

The Man in Black comes to eradicate all kinds of life.

Only the one who shines the light can stop the darkest to come.

The light bringer won't be alone, as the girl from the sky will guide him and the women who brings the rain will wash his wounds away.

A Man in Red will point the way to The Man in Black.

Head to the city of Saints.

Find the Red Scarf.

-L"

 _After hearing the letter, the group stood there, speechless. They stood there for about a minute before Happy spoke up._ "What- what does this mean? Man in Black? Light bringer? Man in Red? City of Saints? What's that?" _Wendy lowered the letter,_ "I don't know Happy... I'm just as confuse as you." _Carla stuck her paw out,_ "let me see it dear." _Wendy did what she was told and gave the letter to Carla. Carla scan the letter and after a few moments, she lowered it._

"I don't get The Men in Black and Red thing or the City of Saints but I do get the rest." "What could it be Carla?", _Wendy said. Carla brought the letter to her face once more._ "What it says about the light bringer, I believe it could Natsu" _Natsu, Happy, and Wendy were shocked when they heard this._ "What? Why me?" "When Wendy tried to use magic on this letter, nothing happen. But when you touched it with out using magic, it light up. I guess who ever touches the letter and unlocking it's secrets, it's meant only to them. It's not much to go on, but it's all I got to offer."

"As for the girl from the sky, it's gotta be Wendy." _Wendy jumped a bit when she said that._ "Me?! Really?" _Carla nodded,_ "Well, you are a sky dragon slayer. The whole girl from the sky is just a fancy way of saying it." _Wendy was still a little spooked about it._ "As for the women who brings the rain, the only person I could think of is Juvia." _This surprised the group even more._ "Juvia?! Really?!", _Natsu said._ "Well, who else could cause rain to come down whenever she's gloomy?", _Carla added._

 _Natsu was about to open his mouth to say something but closed it._ "Good point.", _he said._

"Anyways, we should show this to the master. Find out what he has to say about things.", _Carla suggested. Before Carla could move, Natsu yanked the paper from out of her paws._ "Hold up now, lets not get to hasty. Don't you see? This is exactly the mission we've been looking for." _Happy, Wendy, and Carla looked at Natsu as if he was crazy._ "What are you even talking about Natsu?! You don't even understand what was going on in that letter.", _Carla yelled._

"I don't, but it sounds awesome. It's getting me pumped about it. Fighting a dark wizard that could destroy life, ooooohhhhh man!", _Natsu beam with excitement._ _Carla was getting really irritated._ "Are you listening?! You don't even know what's going on! This could really be serious! We need to get this to the master right away!" _Carla turn her body and crossed her arms._ "I guess you're to dumb to liste-" "Um... Carla... he already left.", _Wendy said. Carla turned around and went wide eyed as Wendy was right, he was gone._

 _She turned her head to the guild doors and notice it was open, seeing Natsu running farther away._ "After him you two! He's gonna do something dangerous if we leave him!" _With that said, Happy and Carla spread their wings and began flying towards Natsu, Wendy followed after._

 _And so, our heroes are off to an adventure. But little did they know, it wouldn't be just an ordinary adventure._

 **Meanwhile, somewhere.**

 _A women with light brown skin and long black hair sat on her knees in front of a shrine, eyes closed. She was wearing a long dark brown temple dress with dark brown slippers. She looked to be praying._ "Lady Grey! Luna! It's happening again!", _said a teen girl, also wearing a temple dress but it was in navy blue and navy blue slippers with a navy blue cap on her head. Luna Gray open her brown eyes._ "I know child. He's doing it again. I guess it's time." "What do we do Lady Grey?", _said the teen._

 _Luna looked at the girl blankly._ "Time to bring forth the Light Bringer."

 _Luna spoke out an unknown language. A small blue light appeared._ "Go now little one. Bring him to us." _The small light began to move and left out a open window. It flew to where Fiore was._

 **Elsewhere, Unknown Location.**

"It's time.", _said a Man in Black in a deep metallica voice._

 _The Man in Black wore a black steel helmet that had a mouth gaurd. He word a long black trench coat with armor plating on top. Chest, shoulder, and had arm braces. There wasn't too much armor, so the coat could still be seen. Lasty, he was wearing these black boots with steel tips._

 _Behind were Five other people, three men, and two women. All were wearing similar clothing and amor like the Man in Black but all were different to there own._

"Yes Lord Adrek.", _All said in unison._

 _To continued._

 ** _You are all probably thinking, this wasn't what you were expecting._**

 ** _Honestly, I didn't want to write a simple love story._**

 ** _It felt too boring to me, I didn't get any motivation from that._**

 ** _So, if I'm gonna do a love story, I gonna make it exciting._**

 ** _And we gotta build up that Natsu x Juvia relationship._**

 ** _As for Juvia, don't worry._**

 ** _She'll come next chapter._**

 ** _Anyways, be prepare._**

 ** _Because this is gonna be a long story._**

 ** _Hope you can stick with me for a while._**

 ** _Review and tell me what you think._**

 ** _PM me if you have any questions._**

 ** _Thank You for reading._**

 ** _More to come._**

 ** _See you later._**

 ** _Goodbye._**

 ** _-isTrickster_**

 ** _P.S._**

 ** _I edit the prolouge a tiny bit._**


	3. Chapter 2: Just a Social Call

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

 _ **Anahgem: if thats happening to you, then of course I'll changed it. Sorry if your eyes hurt, I did it to seperate the talking and narration.**_

 _ **Guest: Sorry if that was short, I'll do my best to put down more imformation.**_

 _ **Guest or**_ _ **FlamingSkyDragon: That's good then, I'll continue on.**_

X793.

 **Fairy Hills.**

Fairy Hills was the home to many of Fairy Tail's female wizard. All live in the dorms, even one peculiar water mage.

"Oooooohhhhh... Gray-sama. Why did you leave Juvia behind and went with that brute?", Juvia said, crying in her bed and hugging her handmade Grey doll tightly.

Juvia had been crying since this morning. Ever since Gray went with Erza, Juvia has been crying up a storm... literary. The surrounding area of Fairy Hills was covered in a rain storm. Rain could be heard coming down hard on the building. It's a good thing Juvia was the only one in the dorms, every Fairy Tail women already left to do their own things. So, nobody would complain.

"*Sniff*... Juvia can't imagine what they might be doing now.", she said.

 **In Juvia's mind:**

In a empty room with one single bed.

"We are finally alone now Erza", Gray said.

Erza blushed.

"Yes, we are.", she said. The pair were now holding each other, looking into ones eyes. "Be gentle, it's my first time.", Erza said shyly. Gray smirked, "Don't worry, I will." He then kissed her neck, she moan softly. Then suddenly, they were both naked on the bed and proceeded to start the love making.

"Gray~.", Erza moan loundly.

 **Back to reality.**

Juvia began to blush in a deep red and shook her head furiously. "No no no NO! No way Gray-sama would do that! Juvia hopes...", she said shyly. She then grabbed her blanket and covered herself with it. "Juvia will just sleep it off. Maybe he'll come back early.", she smiled a bit. "Everything well be just fine.", she said to herself. Juvia slowly closed her eyes, about to go to sleep. But before she could...

BANG BANG.

Juvia open her eyes in fright. She sat up from her bed. She looked to where that loud noise was coming from.

BANG BANG.

It was was coming from the door to the hall way. Some one was knocking on the door. They were knocking very hard. "Who could it be?", she thought. Then something came to mind. "Could it be Gray? Has he changed his mind about going with Erza and has come here to apologize to Juvia for doing so?"

This cause Juvia to beam with joy, the sound of the rain was slowly fading.

She got off the bed wearing only her baby blue night gown and rush to the door. She grabbed the handle and turned it fast. She swung the door open and jumped to "Gray".

"Gray-sama! You came back to me!", she said happily while wrapping her arms around his neck. With out thinking, she kissed "Gray" on the check, close to the lips. Realizing what she did, her face went red and was about to a apologize. When she open her eyes, she was in shock.

"Uhhhh... Juvia, what are you doing?", Natsu said, confused.

Natsu stood there, wet and confused. He wasn't the only one standing in the hall way. About three feet away, Wendy was there along with Happy and Carla. Wendy had her hands on her face, trying to cover her blush. Carla face had this fearful look, eyes wide, mouth open. Happy hovered there in disbelief, like he doesn't believe that was happening.

Juvia went in a deeper shade of red when and backed away quick. "Natsu-san?! Juvia is sorry! I thought you were my Gray!", she said embarrassedly. Natsu frown, "why would you think I would be that streaker?" Juvia, who was still embarrassed, put both hands on her red face. "I-I just... just.. I don't know."

They all stood there, all in shock, except Natsu.

"Anyways, we need your help for a misson.", he said. "Are you not gonna say what Juvia did?", Happy said. Natsu looked at Happy confused "What?" "She just kissed you, don't you feel weird?" Natsu rub the spot where Juvia kisses him. He thought for a moment before speaking. "It was nice I guess.", he said bluntly.

Now everyone was way more surprised.

Natsu looked back and fourth from Juvia to the other three. "What did I say?" Juvia was starting to smoke and her face was glowing red. "INEEDTOGONOW!", she shouted. She then ran to her bed and hid under her blanket sheets. Natsu looked back to Juvia. "Juvia! Wait!" Juvia forgot to close her door so Natsu went inside and went by Juvia's bed.

 **Meanwhile, in the hall way.**

Wendy, Happy, and Carla were quiet before Happy broke the silence. "He likes her~." Happy puts his hands on his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Carla slapped her head. "Be quiet Happy."

 **Back in the room**.

"Juvia! There's something I need to show you.", Natsu said. He was tugging on Juvia's blanket. She was hiding under it, hiding her embarrassment. "Juvia doesn't want to see your face. I kissed another man that isn't Gray. Juvia feels shame.", she said. "Come on, you're being dramatic. It was a accident right? Just don't say anything if that makes you feel better, I don't care."

"Juvia still feels guilt.", she said, Natsu sigh. "Look, I-I didn't come here to debate about whatever it was an accident or not. I came here with this." Natsu pulled out the letter from his pocket. He then lift the sheet a little and slide it to Juvia. She saw the little and was confuse at it. "What is it?", she said. "Just read it.", Natsu said. Then, the trio from the hall way came in and surrounded the bed.

Juvia slowly began reading the letter and after she was done, she sat up and pulled the blanket off of her.

"What does it mean?", she said. Natsu shrugged, "We don't really know, I guess what we know so far is that we have to find someone." Wendy nodded in agreement. "First, we have to find this City of Saints and look for a red scarf." The group began to explain what they think about the letter.

Juvia looked at the letter.

"About the women who brings the rain, is it really Juvia?" Natsu nodded. "Well, who else who bring the rain when she's upset?" Juvia put the letter down and blush a bit. "And the part about washing his wounds... the way you explain it... is the one who's wounds I'm suppose to wash away is... you.. Natsu?" "Uhhh... Yeah?"

Juvia was in deep thought."What does it mean Juvia is suppose to wash away his wounds? I don't have any magic like that." Then something came to mind. "Could it mean..."

 **In Juvia's mind:**

"Juvia... I need your help.", Natsu said, covered in scraches and brusies."Natsu...I..." Before Juvia could finish, Natsu grabbed her waist and pulled her close. "Let me drink from you.", he said. He began to suck on her neck. Juvia moan, "Natsu-san! Wait!" He didn't listen and continue sucking. Suddenly, he's wounds began to heal. Natsu pulled back, "wow, that hit the spot." He stared at Juvia hungryly, "I want more, give me more."

Then suddenly, they were both naked on a bed. "Natsu-san! Wait, Juvia is not read- ahhhh~." Natsu entered her and proceeded with the love making. Juvia didn't resist, she let it happen.

 **Back to reality**.

Juvia shaked her head furiously, blushing to the point where she was smoking again. "No way they could happen right?! Natsu-san would never- never... Would he? No.. no... no. Juvia belongs to Gray. Yes Yes.", she thought. The thought of her and Natsu making love came back to mind. "Why is Juvia still thinking about it? Ahhhh!"

Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla all looked at Juvia with cofusion.

"The hell is she thinking?", Natsu said. Happy shrugged, "maybe she's sick." Natsu shook his head slowly and waved a hand in front of her face. "Hey, Juvia.", he said. _Juvia was still in her crazy thoughts, mumbling to herself, not listening to Natsu. He tried snapping, nothing happen. He then put a hand on her shoulder, she stopped with her thoughts._ She turn her head where his hand was, then turned to look at Natsu.

"Look... Juvia. Don't think about that right now. I'm not here to start trouble with you or anything, I'm here to tell you about this letter and that if you wanted to come with us on this. If you don't, that's fine. I'm not gonna force you.", Natsu said.

Juvia looked back at the letter. She wasn't sure if she would go or not. She wanted to wait for Gray, hoping he'll come back early. But then realize it might take a while since it's a S-class mission. And Natsu was inviting her on a mission. Gray hasn't really done that, except the time where she and Gray went to a village to deal with it's heat problem. After that, there hasn't been much. Whenever team Natsu would go on a mission, Natsu was the one that would invite her. Saying she was part of the team.

And Juvia didn't have much to do so she thought it would be best if she would go.

"Juvia accepts.", she said.

Natsu smiled with joy. "Hell yeah! Well, get dress, get your things, and lets go rig-"

"Hold it!", Carla yelled.

Everyone looked at Carla. Natsu frowned at her. "What?

"First off, we are not going on this mission. This could be something we can't handle. We need to show this to the master right now.", Carla said stricly. Natsu crossed his arms. " The master doesn't need to know about it. This mission was on the bored for all to see. If it really was that dangerous, why is it not on the S-class bored?"

Natsu did had a point, for once. Which surprise Carla and the rest.

"And...", Natsu continued. "I say it should be a team decision." He then raised his hand. "Who here wants to go? I'll go of course." The others stared at him.

"Well I vote against it.", Carla said.

Natsu looked at Wendy and Happy. "Guys? What do you think?. Both were thinking about the idea and after a minute, Happy raised his paw. "I'll go, I'm with you Natsu. Always have and always will." Natsu smiled, "thanks bud." He now looked at Wendy now. "Your turn Wendy, what do you want?" Carla open her mouth, "well of course she's no-"

"I'll go!", she said, rasing her hand.

Carla wings deactivated when she heard that and fell on the floor."What?! Child, you can't be serious?! This could be dangerous."

"We face danger before and we always survied. This mission could be like all the others. We'll be fine, I know we will." Wendy said.

Carla was speechless, she couldn't think of what to say next.

Natsu's smile was beaming with joy. "Alright, that settles it then. Juvia get your things then. We'll be waiting outside, come on guys." Like that, Natsu was gone. Wendy smiled at Juvia and fallowed after Natsu. Happy fallowed and an upset Carla too.

Juvia looked back at the letter. She closed it and set it aside. She needed to get ready. Before she reach for her closet, she thoughy of how excited for once on this misson with Natsu.

"Wait what? Why am I excited for Natsu-san?" Her heart started to beat a little faster now. "Why am I feeling this? Natsu..." Juvia shook her head and smack her cheeks. "No no, Juvia belongs to Gray. I need to think about Gray. Juvia needs to get ready."

Juvia open the closet and began to get her clothedls out.

Why was Juvia feeling that all of sudden? Did that kiss had a big impact then she thought?

Juvia would question these feelings later now. She would questions those feelings for Gray as well.

To be continued

 _ **Sorry if that ending felt brief.**_

 _ **I didn't want to take too long to type this.**_

 _ **I've been busy with other things that require my attention.**_

 _ **Anyways, thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Please review and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **More coming soon.**_

 _ **Goodbye.**_

 _ **-isTrickster**_


	4. Chapter 3: Getting Started (Message)

_**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **Hi everyone, let me just say of how sorry I am for the really long break. It wasn't the plan to be gone for so long but things happen. Like most aurthors would say, life gets in the way. That is what happen, my life got in my way. With work, school, people, all that.**_

 _ **During those times, I've been stuck on what to write next to a point where I didn't have any motivation to continue. Also, I had trouble logging into my account, so that's a thing. Like most people, I delt with issues with personal stuff. I'm getting there but the wounds are still there**_.

 _ **But now, I feel like I want to keep doing this Fic now.**_

 _ **So...**_

 _ **Enough about me, lets continue on with the story.**_

 _ **I am truly sorry for the wait but no more.**_

 _ **We move forward.**_

 _ **Here goes:**_

x793

 **Fairy Hills**

Natsu, Happy, Wendy, and Carla were waiting outside in front of the Fairy Hill Dorms for Juvia.

Once they were outside, Juvia's rain cloud settled and no longer rain.

"Looks like Juvia has calm down.", Wendy said. Happy landed on her head, "no kidding, I felt like I was gonna drown in that strom."

"Really? It wasn't that bad.", Natsu said with a blank look. "Of course only you would think that.", Happy said.

Wendy smiled awkwardly.

"This is a mistake.", Carla said, crossing her arms. The three look down at her. "What is? Juvia?", Natsu question. "Not just her, all of this. The letter, Man in Black, City of Saints, we should tell the master about this and leave it to the professionals." Natsu frown at the idea to involved the master into this.

"No way! This is a chance for a real mission, and besides, the four of us voted to this mission and it was on the board for all to see. Meaning it's a job for everyone."

Carla grit her teeth.

She then look at Wendy, "why would you agree to this child?" Wendy jumped at bit at her voice."W-will I just think it's not that big of a deal. I mean, we done insane jobs in the past before and that whole thing with the war. I feel like we can handle something this."

Carla closed her eyes and shook her head. "What am I gonna do with you?"

They all stayed there for a few minutes before hearing the front door.

"I'm ready.", Juvia said.

All looked towards Juvia.

"Alright! Lets get-" Natsu stop what he was gonna say when he looked at Juvia.

Juvia wore a sun hat instead of her normal cap, she did had her hair down like she used to. She then wore a sleeveless navy blue dress shirt with black shorts that was above her mid thigh and brown boots that reach below her knees.

"Whoa...", Natsu thought.

"That's a cute outfit.", Wendy said. Juvia smiled at the comment, "Thank you Wendy, yours is very cute as well." She looked towards Natsu, who had a surprised look. "Natsu-san? If Everything all right?" Natsu didn't say anything, he just continued to stare which cause Juvia to blush with embarrassment. "Um... Natsu-san, it's not polite to stare.", Juvia said. Natsu got out of his trance, "oh um... sorry. It's just... you look really pretty.", he said smirking and rubbling his head.

Juvia began to steam again, her face red. _"It's happening again.",_ Juvia thought.

Wendy also blushed a bit with Happy leaning closer to her ear, "He likes her~." Saying that cause Wendy to over think to much which made her blush even more.

"T-thanks.", Juvia responded.

Natsu smiled, "of course. Anyways, lets get going. We got a job to do and that's to find the City of Sanits."

All noded except Carla.

"Hold up, do you even know where to start? I'm pretty sure it said nothing of a location in the letter."

And then it hit him.

"oh... well.."

Everyone stood quiet before Happy spoke up."Well... do you know Wendy?" Wendy looked confused, "how would I know?"

"Well, the letter said the girl from the sky will guide the light bringer soo..."

"Yeah but... I don't even know where to beg-" Then at the cornor of her eye, she saw a little ball of light. "Huh?"

She looked at the light and then it went into her.

Natsu, Juvia, Happy, and Carla were shocked. "What was that?", Natsu question. "Wendy dear, are you alright?", Carla said with concered.

Wendy looked like she was staring into space for a minute before opening her mouth. "Yeah... I.. I know where to go."

All were confused.

"You do?", Natsu said.

Wendy noded, "Yes... yes.. this way." Like that, Wendy took off with Happy still on her head.

"Wendy?!", Carla yelled. She activated her wings and followed after her. Both Natsu amd Juvia stood there, still confused. "What was that?", Juvia said. Natsu shrugged, "I don't know but her eyes... they look like she was in a trance. Lets catch up to them." Juvia nodded and she and Natsu ran after Wendy.

Little did they know that Wendy would lead them to the City Of Saints.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **Sorry if that was short or rushed, I'm still not up to speed yet but I'm getting there. I just didn't wanna wait anymore and I want to let you guys know I'm still here. Anyways, I need to respond to late reviews:**_

 _ **Anahgem: I'm really glad you're still enjoying it and I took enough time but I understand that I need to pace myself.**_

 _ **FlamingSkyDragon:**_ _**I'm glad, I felt like I was and very sorry for keeping you waiting. I'll do my best to continue.**_

 _ **reddevil47:**_ _ **Thank you, I'll keep up the good work and It's good that you like this paring.**_

 _ **anushka17 18**_ _ **: Hopefully it plays out well**_ _ **, I have a lot of ideas.**_

 _ **Anyways, thank you so much for reading and I really appreciate your patience.**_

 _ **More to come, may not be quick but I'll do my best.**_

 _ **Goodbye and see you later.**_

 _ **-isTrickster**_


End file.
